thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Fake-Out
Plot Summary Act 1 Act 2 At a Chinese restaurant, The next challenge is almost starting. Cody explains that last New Years that he ate a thousand of wontons. But before he can finish, Chris interrupts him and explains that the next part of their challenge is to eat. Just then, Chris gets a call and he told the producers that he’s hosting the show. Duncan commits that if it’s all about Courtney, Chris’ll tell them that she’s a loser. Just then, Courtney shows up. Alejandro was glad to see her and he said that he’s filled with relief. Courtney commits that she’s filled with rage. She commits that she landed in a pigpen and got snouted by pigs and she commits that she has a very strong stomach. Chris commits that the contestants have to eat more, he commits that if you’re last to finish or you puke. They get to sit with Courtney on the loser bench. Courtney commits that she’s a C-I-T. Chef placed food for everybody. Cody asked what kind of food is this. But before anyone can answer, a song plays. Everyone eats something and Heather told Cody to eat up. But Cody commits that he can’t eat “Ace”. Duncan finishes and Cody sits with Courtney in the loser bench. Everyone got served and Sierra finishes and Chris told Heather to go sit in the loser bench. Suddenly, Heather pukes on Chris, then she sits at the loser bench. Everyone got served again. Chris told Duncan that he’s got eliminated. Then Duncan spits out and joins the others on the loser bench. Then it all comes down to Blaineley, Alejandro and Sierra. Heather told Chris to get off the phone and host the show and she’s getting fed up with Blaineley. Chris explains that whoever finishes their food wins immunity and choose somebody to join them in first class. Then Sierra switches food with Blaineley. Chris gives Courtney a mask so she can’t stop talking. When Courtney put on the mask, she said."This is ridiculous." Blaineley and Alejandro pukes and Sierra wins the challenge and she sings that Cody’s joining her in first class along with her love me tea. Then Courtney pukes. Back at the plane, Alejandro commits that Duncan is compel to vote for Courtney and Duncan told Alejandro to go head of voting for Heather. But Alejandro commits that he’s voting for Blaineley. Duncan told Alejandro that Heather busted him cheating and Alejandro commits that Heather made a fuss because she wants Blaineley gone. So Alejandro will leave that and Duncan said "Jeez dude." The Elimination Ceremony/A Double Elimination Chris reviews the votes and in the end it was 3-3-1 for Blaineley, Courtney and Sierra. Courtney tells Blaineley to get ready to go down and told her that she’s excellent in a tiebreaker situation. Just then, Chris gets a call from the producers. He decided that both Blaineley and Courtney should take the Drop Of Shame together, which shocked both of them. Courtney asked Chris that how is getting rid of her going to save money. Chris comments the food budget and wait on the plane, but told her that she and Blaineley are both really annoying him. Courtney and Blaineley walked to the the Drop of Shame. Courtney attempts to sue the show and have Duncan prepare for her lawsuit of defamation. But Blaineley has something to say, Ezekiel is still hiding in the plane and she told Sierra that Cody had been trying to vote for her the whole time. She also told Heather and Alejandro that they should give it all up and make out. Heather asked Chris if he can get Courtney and Blaineley out of the plane. But Chris thinks it’s fun. But Blaineley told Chris that they wanted her to host the show and Chris got the job since she said no. But before she can say anything else, Chris pushed Blaineley and Courtney out of the plane and closed the door. Cody asked if it’s getting really quiet or is it just him. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama World Tour Episodes Category:Article Stubs